


Choice

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: What will Jim do after his rescue from Peru?





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Fork in the road'

Choice

by Bluewolf

Jim had been concerned, but not too worried, when he was left in Peru for months. But he was more than surprised when his 'relief' turned out to be a rescue. Someone who wasn't his CO had seen the wrecked Huey on a satellite image and decided to investigate.

His period of enlistment had ended when he was in Peru. He had always intended to re-up, but the discovery that he had been abandoned disillusioned him. But what else could he do?

Then he smiled. Yes. His army training would surely shorten police training time.

He could become a cop.


End file.
